


Felix Felicis

by iwant2baweasley (becboobear)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Community: hp_getlucky, F/M, Fluff, HP Get Lucky 2013, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becboobear/pseuds/iwant2baweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Ron's 17th birthday, Harry gives him a couple drops of Felix Felicis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felix Felicis

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic back in 2013 for the HP fest [hp_getlucky](http://hp-getlucky.livejournal.com/). The prompt I chose was: _What if Ron HAD drunk felix felicis in sixth year? (just not before the game) and had used his strike of good luck to finally confess to Hermione that he is in love with her?_

When it came to witches, romantic relationships and matters of the heart, Harry Potter didn't have a freaking clue. Case in point: Cho Chang. Despite that, however, even _he_ could see the sparks between his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Okay, so maybe he hadn't noticed them at first; and maybe he'd only noticed them because Luna Lovegood had made a comment about them when he had taken her to Professor Slughorn's Christmas party. The important thing was that he knew _now_ , and that was all that mattered.

He was torn between being happy that they weren't together—because, really, _who_ wanted to be a third wheel with a couple?—and wanting them to be happy together. Either way, he wasn't sure how much longer he could stand catching Ron staring after Hermione as she walked away or spotting Hermione in the stands watching Ron's every movement through a pair of omnioculars while they were practicing Quidditch.

To make matters worse, they'd both started asking him leading questions about the other while they were alone with him during the days leading up to Valentine's Day. Then they'd spent the holiday ignoring each other, because neither of them had gotten the other anything.

Sick of all the secret feelings, Harry had decided enough was enough. Which is why, he had come up with a plan that involved his birthday present to Ron. It was fail proof. There was no way that it wouldn't succeed.

\-----

When Ron woke up on his birthday, he found several gifts waiting for him at the foot of his bed. He wasted no time tearing off the wrappings to see what he'd gotten: a watch from his parents and sweets from his friends and siblings. It was only as he dug through the pile of loot that he realized he hadn't opened anything from Harry or Hermione.

"Harry, where's my present?" he asked, looking over at his best friend.

He watched as Harry glanced at their roommates and then back at him and shook his head. Ron understood that to mean he'd have to wait until the others had gone down to breakfast.

It seemed like an eternity before the others had left the room, during which time Ron and Harry had gotten out of bed and gotten dressed, and Ron had turned to Harry, expectantly.

Instead of saying anything, Harry held out his hand and, upon looking down, Ron saw that there was a small vial in the palm of his friend's hand.

Ron's jaw dropped as he realized what Harry was giving him.

"But- but-" he stammered.

"It's only a drop or two," Harry explained.

Ron was still too dumbstruck to speak and became even more so when Harry dropped the vial containing Felix Felicis into his hand.

"Happy Birthday, Ron," Harry said.

"Do I drink it now?" Ron asked.

"Why not?" Harry replied.

Ron licked his lips and then pulled the cork out of the vial. He swirled the gold liquid slightly and then tipped his head back. The gold liquid was warm as it ran down his throat and, after a moment, he felt like he could do anything.

"How do you feel?" Harry asked him.

"Brilliant," Ron said, grinned.

"Ready to go down for breakfast?" Harry asked.

"Not yet," Ron replied. "You go. I'll be down in a minute."

\-----

When it came to books and schooling, Hermione was in her element. There was no spell she couldn't master, no subject off limits and no test she couldn't ace. If only she had that same confidence when it came to the opposite sex, specifically Ron.

When it came to the hot ginger, her confidence went out the window, which is why she'd been up since dawn fretting over the present she'd gotten for him. She'd paced her dorm room until her roommates had threatened to hex her before fleeing to the common room to pace some more.

It was on her fiftieth pace of the room when she'd heard her name called and turned to see Harry staring at her from the last step to the boys' dormitories.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Where's Ron?" she asked, hurriedly.

"Still upstairs," Harry replied. "He said -"

Overcome with the urge to give Ron his present in private, Hermione didn't bother to listen to what Harry was saying. She ran up the stairs, two at a time, until she reached the Sixth Year's dorm.

She took a deep breath and then knocked on the door. She'd barely retracted her arm when the door flew open and Ron smiled at her from the doorway.

Wordlessly, she entered the room, his present clutched to her chest. As she went further into the room, however, she felt a little surer of herself. So when she heard Ron close the door to his room, she took a deep breath and turned.

"Happy birthday, Ron," she said, quickly. She held out the present to him and waited.

He grinned and tore off the wrappings, revealing a signed photograph of the Chudley Cannons. A look of awe crossed his face.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"Do I like it?" he repeated in disbelief. "Hermione -" his blue eyes met her brown ones "- this is the best gift I've ever gotten."

She blushed and looked away.

"Thank you, Hermione," Ron said, softly.

She felt him come closer to her, but didn't realize how close he'd gotten until she looked up and saw him right in front of her.

"Thank you," he said again.

Their eyes met again and then she felt his hand brush her cheek.

"Can I kiss you?"

She nodded.

Her eyes closed automatically as he leaned in and brushed a kiss against her lips.

Not wanting him to pull away, she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close.

"Kiss me again," she whispered against his lips.

He kissed her again and again and again.

"I love you," he murmured.

Hermione's heart leapt for joy and she pressed her lips hard against his.

"I love you, too," she said, finally.

Their mouths met again, but this time for a deeper kiss.

\-----

When Ron and Hermione finally showed up in the Great Hall, Harry was finishing his third helping of eggs. As they sat down across from him at the table, he noted that they were both a bit flush and that their lips were noticeably swollen. They'd obviously been snogging.

As they started talking about what they should do in Hogsmeade, Harry picked up his pumpkin juice and took a sip. His plan had obviously worked; they knew how each other felt. Now, hopefully, everything would go back to normal.


End file.
